Veggie Carnival (game)
'''Veggie Carnival '''is a PC game released in December 3, 2002. Plot It's the grand opening of the VeggieTales Carnival ... and you're invited! Try your luck at fun midway games and sing along with your favorite Silly Songs. If you're lucky, you'll even win enough tickets to ride the ultimate roller coaster -- the Bobbereeno! *Clown around, disguising your favorite veggie character in hats, wigs, clothes, and more. *Head to the wild, wild West when you play Dartguns in Dodge! Aim for a high score and win a ton of tickets. *Crash! Boom! Pick a car and get ready for a delirious driving derby in Bumper Clickers. *Watch robotic veggies sing your favorite songs in the sing-along tent. *Get ready for the ride of your life on the Bobbereeno roller coaster -- but only if you can earn enough tickets! *Playable on Windows PC and Macintosh! Fun Facts Trivia *Four songs are featured in Silly Songs with Robots which are The Hairbrush Song, His Cheeseburger, The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything and The Song of the Cebú. *This, Creativity City and The Mystery of Veggie Island are the only times Lisa Vischer voiced Laura. *Depending on if you got the game separately or got from Bushels of Fun!, the game does not require the disc after installation. **This is also one of the few games you can play on post Windows XP systems, as the majority of the game files are in Flash. *In the files, the following unused content can be found: **An early version of the title screen with additional text and different artwork. **Debug sprites for the Dartguns in Dodge game. Remarks *The audio on Phil Vischer's characters sound different compare to the ones Mike and Lisa do. *Mr. Lunt's voice was range differently. At some points, he sounds slightly deeper and even to something like his debut appearance. *Mr. Nezzer is seen wearing his clown motif when you click on the Clowning Around tent, yet he doesn't wear it outside. *The Nezzer Chocolate Factory hat doesn't fit Laura unlike in the episode where it fits perfectly. *The regular eyeglasses don't fit on the veggies, yet the Groucho ones do. Goofs *The footage on the Why We Do What We Do Promo is rendered slow, and it doesn't sync with the audio. *George's mouth is white instead of black. Inside References *Some of the costumes are references to previous episodes. These include: **A space helmet (Are You My Neighbor?) **The Nezzer Chocolate Factory hat (Rack, Shack and Benny) **A tunic (Dave and the Giant Pickle) **Madame Blueberry's hat (Madame Blueberry) **King George's crown (King George and the Ducky) **Esther's crown (Esther) **A viking helmet (Lyle the Kindly Viking) Real-World References *The beard and hat costume is based after Abraham Lincoln, the US president from 1861 to 1865. "A penny for thoughts" is on the fact his face is seen on the penny. Fast Forward *Bob would later wear a straw hat in Monster Truck Flower Delivery. Category:Games